Sir Teddy Ursa
Sir Teddy Ursa is a 17 year old Pokemon Trainer of knightly descent created by HeroBlast. Intro He was destined for greatness when he first encounters Team Xy, an organization who is bent on taking over the world through advanced and futuristic technology, the Gardevoir of the organization's leader causes a tragedy to his beloved Floette, Lip, causing Teddy to gather the strongest Pokemon he could find and defeat Team Xy in retaliation. He then disappears for 2 years after a rouge Yveltal attacks his home, Kiloude City. Upon his return, he'd return to battling Vanessa. Personality Teddy possesses more of a rough-cut personality. He takes most of his matters seriously, be it his duties as a new Light Master, or training his powerful team of Pokemon. As a knight, Teddy upholds a code of manners and honor, making him honor and present gentlemanly virtues, as well as a dedication to justice and chivalry. However, if one looks through his serious demeanor, Teddy is actually a very sensitive individual and can exhibit charisma at times. As his relationship with Dodeca suggests, he's also a very dedicated friend and lover, often going out of his way to aid those he's pledged his loyalty to. Teddy can also be forgiving, but sometimes to a fault. He's also shown to crack under pressure easily outside of battle and can be rash at times. He also exhibits a quirky side very much like Dodeca, as shown in his odd (if questionable) taste in food, odd hobbies, and a perverted fondness for Dodeca's chest. However, around women, he can be weak-willed and submissive, often being susceptible to lust magic and a lust enchantress's mind control, as brutally proven in the Darkella Saga. As of Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, it is revealed he is battling various episodes of PTSD and is plagued by nightmares. History Teddy first appears as Kid Teddy in RPs outside of the PokeCrew, over time, this would be abandoned. Teddy first appears among the Pokecrew in a RP chatroom celebrating one of Laki's achievements in Miiverse. Teddy then makes a guest role near the end of RPCRP, entrusting an artifact in the hands of Rhodium and Merlee. He appears again as the protagonist of the Second Secret War, where he and Laki's characters had to fight against, or with, the evil Charm Queen, Vanessa Eris. He then appears the Order of Darkness, an RP where Vanessa and her allies have their personal lives looked upon. He then appears in PTRPCRP2, where he has been tried, kidnapped, and tortured, possibly more so than the others, he even gets killed for a brief amount of time! He is set to appear in RPCRP2. He also appears in an alternate timeline, where Forces of Light takes place, as he fights Vanessa's army. In the Darkella Saga, Teddy is completely controlled by Darkella as the series shows his use as a weapon. At the end of the Darkella Saga, Teddy would be banished by Dodeca from the Order of Light. Teddy's current whereabouts and situation has remained unknown from there and into Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. In Broken Swords, Teddy is coming into terms of how Darkella has destroyed his life, and vows to kill her. When he does get Darkella cornered however, Teddy changes his mind, seeing that it would be better to spare the enchantress to humiliate her than to give a merciful death. However, upon Blood's appearance, Teddy realizes he had been a puppet in order to weaken Darkella so that Blood can land the final blow. After a chase, Teddy is able to weaken Blood so that he can be defeated after destroying his armor, but not before Blood slashed at him with his claws, incapacitating him. Teddy was only narrowly saved by Erika, but before going unconscious, tells his new friends, Lin and Kent, that he had to stay with Darkella in order to fight the new Shiran king. Teams Main Team-''' Aggron (Thumbnail), Shiny Chesnaught (Tack), Clawitzer (Ranger), Braviary (Patriot), Raticate (Chew-Chew), Vampirella (Countess, a Fakemon created by HeroBlast) 'Secret Team-' Charizard (Pyro Jaw), Sawk (Karate Man), Jolteon (Voltz), Toxicroak (Venom), Skarmory (Steel), Mightyena (Fang). Abilities In a RP chat room, Teddy gains dark powers after learning of his family heritage as he is the son of Maxis Ursa, a man who had made, and failed to keep, a contract with Vanessa Eris. Teddy's powers were almost as powerful as Dodeca's light magic, so much so that it helped play a part in Teddy invading Death Shira's castle in Teddy's Trial. However, these powers were feeding off of Teddy's darker emotions and in PTRPCRP2, began to grow out of control after Teddy tries to protect Claus from a group of Eviscera Knights. Teddy fought to keep control of himself and expels these powers, but they are slowly returning to him. However, it is revealed when Teddy had made his darker side its own being, he'd lose his access to the darkness. Nowadays, Teddy is more dependent upon his Knight Corps training and his proficiency with firearms. Feats * Caught a Shiny Chespin. * Survived a stab wound to the stomach. * Can interact with the Sacred Lapis Lazuli. * Defeated his corrupted soul and purified it... Twice. * Can create improvised weaponry. * Can defeat a small group of men in hand-to-hand combat. Relationships Vanessa Eris Teddy's most hated rival, at least in his regard. After freeing himself from her control, Teddy began to pledge everything to stop her. Dodeca Aerion Teddy's ex fiancé, he seems to hold no lost love for her, but his banishment may mean they may never see each other again. As of Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc, he has returned to her, making amends and trying a platonic relationship with her, but is still clearly in love with her. Order of Light Apprentices Teddy views them as much of family as Dodeca does, willing to lay down his life for their safety. Darkella Bitter enemies, Teddy has to constantly avoid being captured by her as his dark powers turns him into her primary food source. However, as of Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, their relationship had taken a new and bizarre turn as they develop a mutual care and love for each other. Death Shira Teddy was once married to Shira, albeit under mind control at the time. It is unclear as to how the marriage dissolved, but it is clear that before her apparent death, she held no lost love for him as Teddy still retained the status as king of her realm... Or so the Shiran people thought as the she had Teddy in an abusive relationship. Paige Lyra Destiny Teddy's best friend. They view each other in good terms as well as Teddy understanding why she fell in love with him. It was unclear how he reacted when she initially died, but it's clear that when she was reborn, their relations haven't changed much. The Dark Queen Teddy clearly regards her as an enemy, but Vanessa has mentioned that his and her powers are connected. Gothi Started off as enemies, but their relations are unknown. Caliburn Allies, Teddy calls upon Caliburn to help fight the Dark Queen. They respect each other for being strong warriors. K Teddy regards her in good relations. Team Xy Teddy has been tied in long conflict with Team Xy for years. He is determined to crumble the army again. The Outcasts A ragtag band of misfits and criminals that Teddy would develop friendships with, but he holds ill feelings for Kent due to anti-necromancy biases. Alternate Variations '''Teddy Ferrogon: '''Teddy as he appears in Forces of Light. There's almost no difference between Ursa and Ferrogon, except that Ferrogon is not a Trainer. '''Kid Teddy: '''The 12 year old variation of Teddy. It's hard to tell whether or not he's quirky... Or a complete moron for that matter. This variation saw little use. '''Evil Teddy: '''Whether it be from hypnotism or excess power, this variation is bad news! Using a more bestial, or animistic form, Teddy attacks with sharp claws, a mastery over darkness, and a thirst for blood. This variation appears often, first appearing in PTRPCRP2, Evil Teddy would be a weapon used by many villains, if they can control him. '''T.E.D.D.Y.: This variation only appears in Teddy's Journal. He is the result of Paige installing a suit to his body at the climax of the story to become just like her. Teddy gains a personality similar to Paige's insane one. This suit is only removed after Paige's own suit was upgraded to give her a calm demeanor, but not before Paige's close shave with death. Trends and Trivia * He attracts the strangest women, they are all super powered and crazily in love with him to the point of kidnapping him (Dodeca is the only one Teddy has a healthy relationship with.), In fact, new OCs were, and are, being created for this quirk (albeit not being so accepted anymore.). * Zoe is strongly opposed to the above trend. * Tack isn't Teddy's first Pokemon, Thumbnail is. * Teddy is named the way he is solely as a joke. * Teddy climbed the ladder of roles, from background character, to side character, all the way to protagonist. * Teddy was originally supposed to complement Vanessa's personality. * Due to his origin as a side character, Teddy has yet to be fully developed as a character. * Teddy actually suffers from Anililagnia, or the unusual attraction by younger men to older women. This usually ranges from five to ten years older than he is. It is believed that his time with Vanessa may actually be the cause. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by HeroBlast Category:Human Category:Male OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc.